In a vehicle such as an automobile, a control cable is routed to pass through between the inside and outside of the vehicle in order for a driver inside the vehicle to perform a pulling operation of an operation lever and to transmit the pulling operation to a device outside the vehicle. For this reason, a wall separating the inside and outside of the vehicle needs to have a hole for passing the control cable through the wall, and a structure is also needed in which no dust or water or the like enters from this cable-passing portion of the wall (see, e.g., Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to “PTL”) 1). Grommets are mostly used for such a structure.